


As Time Went By

by Raison_detre



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Ghosts, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sooo Much Angst, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raison_detre/pseuds/Raison_detre
Summary: After Naru and Lin left. Three years later Mai once heartbroken has now moved on with her life. Until Naru decided to come back with a new case. Join Mai as she figures out her way through life with all of her friends at SPR.





	As Time Went By

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my story! I'll try and update as soon as posible!

Hiro Takashi has a normal, mundane life. Probably the most blain one you could possibly hear from anyone really. That was until just recently.

“Sir whatever you do no matter what, do _not_ go home tonight,” a young woman said quickly, capturing him with her dark orbs, “You’ll die”. Pulling him aside they stood near the crosswalk as the sound of cars drove past them, blowing her long brunette locks from her face in the process.

“Uhh . . Miss? Look, my last train is leaving so I gotta go.” He explained, trying to get his arm out of her hold. She wouldn’t budge her pale complexion glowed in the moonlight giving her an omniscient aura. Her eyes widen underneath her bangs, shaking her head frantically in response.

“Please! I know it sounds insane but trust me, it’s not safe!” She stammered, tightening her grip on his arm as if it were her lifeline people were staring at this point. Growling under his breath he yanked his arm out of her grip, causing her to stumble.

“Enough, My patience is wearing thin.” he hissed. Feeling the stares of strangers on his back he quickly regained his composure. Watching the light turn green he left the scene, never once looking back at her. Sighing quietly Hiro Takashi had no choice but to walk home after missing his last train. He couldn’t help but wonder what that woman meant. Furrowing his eyebrows he felt a headache coming on. Man, this day couldn’t get any worse, he thought. Turning the corner he felt his breath leave him.

If only Hiro knew just how wrong he was.  

_____________

 

Cracking an eye open Mai woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Groaning loudly she covered ears. Curling into a ball as she snuggled once more back into with her pillow. It wasn't until the third ring she finally decided to pick up her phone.

“This better be good Yasu.” Mai yawned, already knowing who called. Yasu chuckled lightly at her demeanor.

“Someone’s in a mood. Did you stay up all night again? If you want you could come over at my place tonight?” He said, not missing the slight undertone in his voice Mai rolled her eyes. “No that won’t be necessary besides I’ve got a shift today and a essay to do anyway. I don’t need your chatter to distract me.” A gasp could be heard over the line. “Is . . Is that what you think of me?” Yasu cried, Mai’s eyes widen as she shot of her bed in worry.

“Wh-what? No, of course not! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like tha-” Her apology was cut off as laughter sprung off from the phone. Mai’s shoulders sagged in relief, not because of the sudden stop of Yasu’s crying but because of how genuine his laughter was. Ever since they started University they’ve both been under a ton stress due to all the work and studying they have to do. Because of that they haven’t been able to see the group much often either, making Mai pretty lonely most of the time. It really is nice to hear his laughter again, Mai thought with a smile.

“Heh, that was way to funny, I’m sorry Mai I couldn’t help myself. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow after class, Takigawa wants everyone to come to his and Ayako’s place for a small get together. John and Masako are coming. So how about it? You coming Mai?” She quirked her lips, a grin plastered over her face.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

 Getting up she took a shower and got dressed. Putting on a short denim skirt and an oversized navy sweater she looked at the mirror to straighten out her hair, in the few short years her body changed. Instead of her short bob cut it grew out into long cascading locks over her shoulder into wavy curls. And her face lost some baby fat too. She's still 5'5 in height with toned legs, wide hips and flat a stomach. Not to mention her boobs grew in size as well much to her delight she was now a B-cup, of course it wasn’t all that major of a change, but it was a difference nonetheless. Either way no matter how much her body changed Mai was still Mai. Her bubbly personality and her caring ways never altered and her sweet smile and joyous laughter still the same, as well as her strong sense of justice. With her bag in hand she got her shoes on and left.

 Taking a stroll through the trees she took in the sight of how beautiful the leaves turned with season of autumn just around the corner. With the air crisp and sound of birds singing echoed in the wind. Once of the subway she took a seat near the window.

 “Hey have you read Miyuki-sensei’s newest novel The Sinister Ones? It was so good!” A girl exclaimed to her right. Her friend nodded eagerly in response. “The one about the man seeing that dead girl? Yeah now I can’t ever look into an alleyway without getting creeped out!” The girl next her shuttered.

 “Man, I wish I could get Miyuki-sensei’s autograph but she never goes out into the public, and if she does she always wears a big hoodie that covers her entire face! No one has seen her without it on. Some even say that she doesn’t even have a face to begin with and that she’s actually a ghost who writes from past experience, which obviously isn’t true.” her friend said in a matter of fact.

 Mai agreed, the only reason why she goes under the pen name Nao Miyuki and avoid the public is because she hates the paparazzi. Her editor was okay with it though seeing how it didn’t affect her work. It's still quite the surprise of how well her books sold in the few years. She first published a novel called The Whistleblower which blew up in the media, everyone was talking about it for months, many coming up with theories of what truly happened. But alas, she has yet to reveal any of the answers to her stories.

 By the time Mai got home she went straight to working on her essay. It wasn’t all that difficult, just a review on what her opinions were on the forbidden romance between Romeo and Juliet. It reminded her of her love for Naru when he was still in Japan. When he left it left a hole in Mai’s heart leaving her in a slump. But slowly after she stopped pining over Naru and decided to move on. He was still dear to her but only as a friend just like how Gene was. She never felt that way with Gene so it hurt her knowing that Naru believed she didn’t love him, but Gene instead. Oh well the past is the past, no need to get so worked up over it now. Once she was finished her essay she quickly sent it over to her professor and then got ready for bed. In only just an old, plain, ratty t shirt she climbed into bed and fell into a deep slumber.

  _“You’ll regret this. . .”  Opening her eyes she awoke to an empty hallway, getting up she noticed all the hanging photos of a what seemed to be a family, a woman with silky black hair wearing a bright blue sundress, a man he had a scowl over his face as he glared at the camera, and in between them was a small little girl with short black hair in pigtails while holding a small stuffed rabbit._

  _"_ _Someone please. . . Help me.” Mai looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. It sounded like a child’s, probably the little girl’s._

  _“Where are you?” Mai asked searching through all the different rooms that are connected to dim hallway. The first room she entered was the second last one to her right. It was an office, books littered the walls and a writing desk stood in the centre of it all. Quietly closing the door she continued on. Opening the next door to her right she noticed how empty and plain it looked. There was a balcony, both of the doors were open revealing that it was raining outside. Right beside it stood a large wooden wardrobe to her left and a king sized bed right in the middle with a chest sitting at the foot of the bed. Walking towards the wardrobe she opened the doors. A giggle rung all throughout the house._

_“No . . . Not there.”_

_Walking out she noticed that the hallway was now bear, all the photos were gone all that was left was the stuffed rabbit at the end of the hall. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, Suddenly she felt a drop of temperature. The lamp on the wall started to flicker her legs started to tremble._

  _“Don’t leave me.” The girl’s voice whispered into her ear. Suddenly she felt a piercing pain in her stomach doubling over she screamed. The hallway was now twisted it’s walls started to leak blood. Crawling onto the floor all she could feel was pain, tears threatened to drop she couldn’t breathe. As she lay limp she felt something grab her leg. Dragging her into down into the dark abyss._

 Mai woke up with a gasp, her skin feeling as cold as ice glistened with sweat as she shivered in the dark room. Her heart thumping wildly out of her chest as all she could think about was that young girl. Her room was a mess books and papers were thrown all around the room and her nightstand now lay in the corner of the far end of the room. That night she couldn’t sleep a wink.

* * *

 

If you wanna know what she was wearing 

[Uni outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/37/49/78/374978141cdd6c51e7c93b17843d467b.jpg)

[Sleepwear](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/493918284123255116/)

 

Oki thanks Bai <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo basically Mai is a famous mystery writer but she never told anyone that seeing how she goes under the pen name 'Nao Miyuki' and she wants to keep it that way. Also her powers have grown too. Hopefully I'm writing this okay I'm trying to write Mai as more mature and responsible in a way? I just hope she's cool.
> 
> Okay so yes I know, it's been a while. After re-reading this story I've decided to tweak and rewrite a few bits and pieces of it. thank for reading! Until next time!


End file.
